Forum:2006-11-13. Man oh man, by Lilchamor
Lilchamor, 11/13/2006 12:54 AM :I have just one thing to say: Man, oh man! Yeah, I had a Gerald moment there...anyway, I can hardly believe that HA! fandom is still alive. I got the invite to join this group...maybe three months ago. I don't know how I was found, but I'm glad I was. I've visited this site a few times since I became a member, and I suppose it's time for me to introduce myself. My name is Lily, and I'm an eighteen year old college freshman. I first starting watching HA! in maybe 1999 or 2000, can't remember exactly...but I had become obessed with the show by the time I was 12 or so. A year later, I saw a preview for the HA! movie and was ecsatic. It was around that time that I first started getting into HA! online. I read a lot of fanfiction and eventually joined Kim's site (can't remember the exact name, sorry, it's been so long) and was a member for about six months (I went by LM but I doubt anyone would remember me since I wasn't there that long). I was 13 and 14 at the time. Then my internet connection went faulty, and for several months we had no connection. By the time we got it back, I was too busy with school stuff to remember to check the site. I still watched HA! as often as I could, but eventually the show was almost never on. When I got Stephen's email about the 10th anniversary I was so excited!!! Unfournately I missed the chat, but I'm still glad to be here. I also plan on getting my hands on some downloadable episodes ASAP. I recorded a bunch of episodes many years ago on VHS, but I lost almost all of them. :( So, here's another HA! fan who even in her late teenage years hasn't forgotten about the show's glory. :) If anyone ever wants to talk my AIM name is Lilchamor, and maybe I'll check out the chatroom somtimes as well. ---- unluckystunt, 11/13/2006 2:51 AM :Welcome to the board Lilchamor! Glad you found this place. Stephen must have had a pretty extensive e-mail list. I read a lot of fanfiction and eventually joined Kim's site (can't remember the exact name, sorry, it's been so long) Unofficial Hey Arnold! Site The Unofficial Hey Arnold! Site, but the forum isn't really active anymore, and the site itself seems to get looked over these days. It hasn't been the same since geraldfield.com went down. I was 13 and 14 at the time. It's odd to think of the time that's passed since the show was active. It doesn't feel like five years have gone by, but they have. The first season episodes are considered nostalgia now. I don't think you missed a whole lot after you lost your connection. The fandom began winding down after the movie, and a lot of older fans had called it quits by 2004. It wasn't until recently that many of us slowly started coming back. The Craig chat helped a lot, as did the episode downloads. At least, that's my observation as someone who jumped back into the fandom this June. Hope to see you in the chat. :) My AIM is unlucky stunt. Kim ---- Lilchamor, 11/13/2006 2:58 AM :Yah, I can hardly believe myself that it's been so long. Is unlucky stunt one word or two? ---- ioxmo, 11/13/2006 8:12 AM :Awesome! Glad to see yet another person here. It'd be a sad day if the fandom died out completely... My aim is Hikinikicu. ---- tonyd1983, 11/30/2006 3:07 PM :Yes, I was also invited to join the site. I had signed up for the Hey Arnold! fan listing, so that's probably why, like me, you too also got an ivite to join this site. Hope you like it-we have to keep the memory of the world's greatest cartoon alive-period!